disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leah/Gallery
Images of Leah from Jungle Cubs. leah1.jpg|Leah Leahcoming.jpg|Leah joining up with Akela Leahrusureuwannadothis.jpg|"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Leahakela.jpg|Akela asking Leah if she's ready Leahwellyes.jpg|"Well, yes." Leahitsjust.jpg|"It's just that..." Leahassuredbyakela.jpg|Akela assuring Leah that all will be fine Leahsnuzzle1.jpg|Leah and Akela nuzzling each other Leahvscain.jpg|Leah and Akela shocked at the sight of Cain Cain up.jpg|Leah watching Akela trying to stand up to Cain Cain right 2.jpg|Leah listening to Cain speak Cain choice.jpg|Cain asking Leah to choose her fate Leahakelalove.jpg|"I love Akela, Cain." Leahnotcain.jpg|"Not you." Leahsorry.jpg|"I'm sorry." Cain 3.jpg|Cain and his men attacking Leah and Akela Leahrunning.jpg|Leah and Akela running Cain cornering.jpg|Leah and Akela cornered by Cain and his men Leahmindchange.jpg|Akela reminding Leah that she can still change her mind Leahcan.jpg|"I can." Leahwont.jpg|"But I won't." Leahback.jpg|Leah backing away as Akela tries to put up a fight Leahriver.jpg|"The river." Leahchance.jpg|"It's our only chance." Leahakelajump.jpg|Leah and Akela jumping to the river Leahakelaswim.jpg|Leah and Akela swimming farther away from Cain Leahakelafree.jpg|Leah and Akela free Leahok.jpg|Akela asking if Leah is okay Leahfine.jpg|"I'm fine." Leahfree.jpg|"Oh, Akela. Can you believe it? We're finally free of Cain." 1 Leahfree2.jpg|"Oh, Akela. Can you believe it? We're finally free of Cain." 2 Leahlookback.jpg|Leah and Akela looking back at their old home Leahakelasnuzzle.jpg|Leah and Akela nuzzling each other again Leahcubs.jpg|Leah and Akela noticing Baloo and Prince Louie heading their way Leahakelahide.jpg|Leah and Akela hiding Leahcry.jpg|Leah crying Leahalright.jpg|Akela asking Leah if she is alright Leahakelaccubhouse.jpg|Leah and Akela at the Cubhouse Leahakelarunoff.jpg|Akela asking Leah if he should run off Hathi Leahidea.jpg|"Oh, great idea. A perfect way to make friends in a new place." Leahright.jpg|Akela admitting that Leah's right Leahask.jpg|Akela suggesting to ask Hathi if they can stay here for a while Leahbetter.jpg|"Much better." Leahakelahathi.jpg|Leah and Akela approaching Hathi Leahakelahathiask.jpg|Leah with Akela asking Hathi a question Leahakelalaugh.jpg|Leah and Akela somewhat laughing after Hathi freaks out and runs away Leahhappy.jpg|Leah smiling Leahexplain.jpg|"Don't worry. We'll explain it when he comes back." Leahtired.jpg|"For now, let's just enjoy the peace and quiet, okay?" Leahtiredagain.jpg|"I'm feeling kind of tired." Leahakelasleep.jpg|Leah and Akela asleep Leahnotunderstand.jpg|"I don't understand what's come over me, Akela." Leahfeel.jpg|"I just feel so..." Leahtootired.jpg|"... I don't know." Leahsleep.jpg|Leah asleep Leahrest.jpg|Akela telling Leah to rest now Leahwithakela.jpg|Akela resting by Leah Leahenough.jpg|"Akela. That's enough." Leahstand.jpg|Akela coming to Leah Leahplace.jpg|"It's clear this is their place. We're not welcome." Leahleave.jpg|Leah leaving Leahakelaleave.jpg|"So, let's just go, okay?" Leahakelaleave 2.jpg|Leah and Akela leaving the Cubhouse Leahakelalookout.jpg|Leah and Akela noticing Cain and his men heading straight for the Cubhouse while following their tracks Leahlookeachother.jpg|Leah and Akela looking at each other; worried about the Jungle Cubs Cain shunned.jpg|Leah shunning Cain after he loses a fight to Akela and is banished from the pack Cainlastsight.jpg|Leah reuniting with Akela as Cain leaves for good Leahakelareunion.jpg|Leah reuniting with Akela Leahakelaok.jpg|"Are you okay?" Leahface.jpg|Leah and Akela looking at each other face to face with love Leahyea.jpg|Akela assuring Leah that he's fine Leahstandupcain.jpg|Akela stating to Leah that he should've stood up to Cain a long time ago Leahno.jpg|"No." Leahtime.jpg|"This was the time to do it." Leahmoveon 1.jpg|"We better be moving on." 1 Leahmoveon 2.jpg|"We better be moving on." 2 Leahakelaleaving.jpg|Leah and Akela leaving again Leahmove.jpg|Leah and Akela continue moving on... Leahstopped.jpg|... but not before Shere Khan stops them Leahakelakhan.jpg|Leah with Akela growling Leah akela.jpg|Leah and Akela nuzzling each other Leahleavealone.jpg|"Please. Just leave us alone." Leahjunglecubs.jpg|The Jungle Cubs explaining to Leah and Akela about their situation Leahstrangers.jpg|Leah listening to Akela speak to the Cubs Leahlouie.jpg|Leah listening to Prince Louie speak Leahwelcome.jpg|Leah and Akela welcomed Leahkaa.jpg|Leah and Akela listening to Kaa speak Leahbagheera.jpg|Leah thanking Bagheera Leahthanklouie.jpg|Leah thanking Prince Louie Leahweak.jpg|"Now, if you don't mind. I'm feeling kind of tired." Leahfaint.jpg|Leah fainting Leahattention.jpg|"Don't worry, Louie. There's plenty to go around." Leahpuppies.jpg|Leah and her 8 cute adorable little puppies Leahfamily.jpg|Leah and Akela making the Jungle Cubs godfathers to their puppies Leahgodfathers.jpg|Leah and Akela listening to Prince Louie's opinion about the idea of being their puppies' godfather Leahhappyending.jpg|Leah and Akela's one big happy family Category:Character galleries Category:The Jungle Book galleries